


My Sunshine Has Gone Away

by Asteroid_Panda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just all the fluff, Reader-Insert, Soft Bucky, depressed reader, super fluff, supportive bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Bucky has watched and loved Y/N from a far for some time now. He learns that there are somethings that you can't learn by simply watching.





	My Sunshine Has Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally two parts when i posted it on tumblr but i figured i'd just put it as one large one.

Bucky was fresh from the new lease on life that had been given him. He was being introduced to the rest of the team, properly this time. There was a new girl whom he had not seen last time everyone was together at the airport. Steve had just reached her and she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

 

“And this lovely lady is y/n. She joined not long after we left. She’s a talented agent who specializes in intel and is also an excellent marks-woman. Y/n this is Bucky.” Steve says proudly.

 

Bucky just stared at the outstretched hand and nodded at Steve's words. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pretty girl in front of him. Steve gave an apologetic smile and the girl spoke up. “I do hope you become comfortable with all us in time Mr. Barnes. Let me know if you need anything.” she let out a giggle “Not that you would ever really talk to someone like me to begin with yeah?”

 

Bucky looked up for the first time, just in time to see the girl give Steve a sweet smile and walk away.

 

“Don’t mind her Bucky she can be hard to understand sometimes. But she’s a good girl and a great addition to the team.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky quickly became enraptured with the sweet girl. She was always wearing a smile and a giggle was never far from her lips. The sound was was as pretty as silver bells to Bucky. He watched her while she trained and found that her marksmanship could easily match, if not surpass, his own.

 

Y/n got along with everyone on the team. She was like a ball of sunshine to the whole compound. Random agents were always quick to greet her. Everyone wanted to spend time with her whether it be friendly or romantically.

 

She was everything Bucky wasn’t. She was well liked, beautiful, had a relatively clean history, could easily talk to people, could make anyone smile and was utterly perfect in every way possible to Bucky. Needless to say he was falling for her and falling for her hard and fast.

 

Bucky would watch her, not in a creepy way, no not at all (though if you asked Sam he was almost straight up stalking the poor thing). Bucky loved to watch her spar with Nat and watch over her while on the shooting range. While she was curled up with a book sitting in the sun outside by the pool. The way her yellow bikini top would push up her breasts to allow the sweat to roll down the curve of her collar bone and slip down the middle of her chest. Bucky couldn't help but think about how badly he wanted to run his tongue and taste that salty flesh he secretly worshiped. Okay maybe he was being _a little_ bit creepy but he liked her more than just in a sexual way. It was in an **everything** way. He would talk to her soon. Soon for sure.  

 

* * *

 

Y/N was never a morning person but was always up in time to have a cup of tea ready for Steve and whoever his running partner was for the day. As it happened, Bucky suddenly found running the grueling 15 miles every morning to be the best part of his day, or rather returning from said 15 mile run. Steve would merely smirk as he sipped his tea as Bucky thanked you for his tea only to watch you yawn and stretch saying you were going back to bed. Bucky would instantly hand his tea to Steve and pour a cup of coffee from the pot Y/N had also started.

 

Steve finally couldn't hold back any more one morning, laughing saying "You know she would have a special cup of coffee ready for you if you just asked instead of pretending to like the tea. You could ask her something like, 'put a little extra sugar in there for me would ya sugar?'" Steve kept laughing as Bucky scowled and punched Steve in the arm.

  
It was actually later that day that Y/N had learned Bucky didn't like tea. It was movie night and along with Y/N, Steve, and Bucky, Tony, Natasha and Wanda where also there that night. Y/N had gotten up to get drinks for everyone, asking if their normal tea was alright for Steve and Bucky.

 

Natasha furrowed her brows and said "What are you talking about? Bucky loathes tea. I once let him try mine and he scowled at the cup for the rest of breakfast. I honestly thought he was going to pull a gun from nowhere and shoot my poor mug for having the gull to hold the drink."

 

Bucky groaned and Steve couldn't help the explosion of laughter that bubbled up. "Oh" was all Y/N said, blushing right to the tips of her ears. Bucky let his head fall into his hands, ashamed of himself for letting Y/N make him tea every morning only to find out he hated the stuff.

 

Y/N cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I just-" Y/N paused as Bucky looked up at her. Everyone in the room, safe Steve, was horribly confused with the dialogue they were listening to. "I shouldn't have assumed you drank it too. You never said anything when I made you tea in the mornings so, I just assumed." Y/N was stuttering adorably and Bucky found himself falling for the girl even more. "What do you normally like?"

 

"Coffee" Bucky muttered bashfully.

 

"With lots of sugar and cream" Steve says with a knowing smirk.

 

"Got it!" Y/N said with a large grin, blush still evident on her checks.

 

Y/N left to get the drinks and Natasha hissed over "You let the poor girl make you tea every morning and never drank it?"

 

"I didn't know what to say!" Bucky whisper yells in his defense. "I didn't want her to think I didn't appreciate her so I just gave my cup to Steve after she went back to bed!"

 

"That's adorable" squeals Wanda.

 

"Disgustingly so" Tony scrunched his nose like he was smelling old gym socks.

 

For the next few mornings, Y/N would ask how the coffee tasted, asking if it needed more or less of anything. Bucky would answer honestly this time. After a few days of practice, Bucky would return from his morning run to find the most perfect cup of coffee made by the most perfect girl.   

 

Y/N was a woman with a schedule and while she was okay with deviating from that schedule, she liked to be consistent. Bucky also liked consistency. He could count on her being there with a cup of tea for Steve and a cup of coffee for Bucky.

 

That’s why when Bucky didn’t see y/n for a few days he grew concerned. He asked Steve if she had been sent on a mission and Steve only responded with a tight smile, knowing his friend admired the girl from a far.

 

“No she’s still her Buck. But I think she just needs some time to herself.”

 

Bucky nodded. He understood the need to be alone. Yet he couldn’t stop worrying about her. The living room felt cold without her warmth there. The kitchen felt empty without her bustling around baking or cooking. In the end, it was like a part of his own heart was missing.

 

Bucky found this a little funny considering he had hardly talked to the girl and yet she was always on his mind. He couldn’t stop even if he tried. He wanted to know her, to be friends, to be more than friends. But at the same time he was scared. Scared that he would taint her bright sunshine. Scared she wouldn’t want to be around him because of his past and what he’d done. Scared of the rejection she would give him. Bucky wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

 

Yet Bucky still yearned for her and her presence.

 

It was entering the 4th day that y/n hadn’t left her room. Bucky could tell that the whole team was worried about her yet none of them spoke about it or tried to fix it. It was beginning to annoy Bucky. It was one of those rare occasions where everyone was having breakfast together. There was a tension in the air, tension that wouldn’t be there if y/n was.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Bucky asks quietly to no one in particular.

 

Bucky heard at least 4 people sigh. “Bucky she's just having a rough time right now okay pal?” Steve said.

 

“Then why isn’t anyone trying to help her? I thought she was our friend? Why isn’t anyone helping?” Bucky said looking at everyone in the room.

 

“She doesn’t want our help when she gets like this. She doesn’t like being seen when she's like this. It doesn’t happen often but when it does, she has asked us to leave her alone and we respect those wishes.” Tony said in a strained voice.

 

“You’re leaving your teammate alone when she is in trouble? I don’t understand! If Y/N needs help than we help her. Even if she doesn’t want if, if she is in trouble than we help her.” Bucky shook his head trying to understand.

 

Natasha walked up and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Y/N has severe depression Bucky. She’s just very good at hiding it from everyone but sometimes it’s too much and she needs a break. There’s nothing we can do Bucky. She just needs time. She'll come around"

 

Bucky was shocked. Y/n had depression? But she was so happy all the time. She made everyone smile. She was so bright and cheery. She is always so full of energy and radiated happiness and love. How could someone like that have depression? How could his beacon of light hold darkness within? How could he have not noticed?

 

That night Bucky stayed up late researching the symptoms of depression and things that could possibly help. He wanted to repay the girl for all she has done for him, even if she hadn’t realized she had done it.

 

 

* * *

 

Bucky enlisted the help of Wanda the following morning in putting together a feel-better-gift-basket. Bucky knew Y/N loved sweets and movies but he wasn’t sure where to start or what really to get.

 

Wanda was ecstatic to help. Seeing Bucky take such a big step in reaching out made her heart sing. She didn't need to read his mind to know that he held deep feeling for y/n. Wanda made it her personal mission to help put together the best gift basket possible for Bucky to give to y/n.

 

At the end of the day they ended up having to get a huge basket, big enough to hold a baby. It was filled with all the things y/n loved. Swedish fish, skittles, gummy bears, chocolate and pocky sticks in ways of snacks. There were 6 pairs of fluffy socks, some with designs on them some with plain stripes, they had been unable to decide on just one pair. There was something Wanda called a bath bomb and bubble bath, insisting (your favorite scent) was y/n favorite scents for relaxing. A new throw blanket that had corgis on it was rolled up with a bow around it. Wanda also picked out some sort of makeup thing she called an eye shadow palette, again insisting that y/n had been wanting it forever. Bucky didn't understand because he thought y/n was beautiful without makeup. A thought he had let slip out loud causing him to blush when Wanda giggled.

 

The last thing Wanda suggested was a new plush toy. Bucky was confused at this. “She likes plush toys?” he had asked as they walked down the toy aisle.

 

“Very much. She's a cuddly person in nature" Wanda giggled. “She loves soft things to hug onto while she sleeps.”

 

“Soft things" Bucky mussed while feeling a velvety dog toy.

 

“But you know Bucky,” Wanda said slowly. “I bet she could use something a little bit firmer and warmer to sleep with"

 

“I don't know what you're talking about" Bucky stammers. He laughs a little at himself. He used to be such the ladies man and yet now he can't even talk to the girl he has admired for months now.

 

“Oh my gosh what about these! Look how cute!” Wanda exclaimed pulling Bucky from his thoughts.

 

She had found avengers plush toys. There was an iron man, a captain America, falcon, black widow, hulk, Hawkeye, scarlet witch, Thor and even a winter soldier.

 

Bucky blushed as he looked at the toys. “They really sell these things?”

 

“Seems so" Wanda said as she started to grab one of each.

 

"Why would they make one of me though" Bucky says quietly.

 

Wanda gives him a small smile “Because you are an avenger now Bucky. Y/n has faith in you as do we all. You are a changed man Bucky. That wasn't you before and you know it. Now come on let's get back so we can put this together so you can win y/n’s heart"

 

“Hey I never said-" Bucky started but Wanda laughed and interrupted him.

 

“You didn't need to say a thing Bucky. I've seen the way you watch her and admire her. But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me” Wanda winked as they headed to the checkout area.

 

* * *

 

Y/n hated herself when she felt like this. No motivation, no lust for life, no joy in anything. It was exhausting and the last thing she wanted was her team to see her in such a state. They would only pity her and feel sorry for her. So in order to avoid such confrontations, she requested that when she said she needed time alone that no one disturb her until she reemerged.

 

Admittedly, it was probably a poor way of handling it but she couldn't stand the thought of the others feel bad for her. She didn't want to seem like a burden or a bother. _This will pass_ , is what she always told herself. _This will pass and I can get back to being me._

 

But this was one of those times when the darkness isn't going away. Y/n wasn't sure how long she had been in her room, Tony or Steve coming by to bring food 3 times a day, y/n hardly eating any of it. She was growing frustrated with herself at how long it was taking to be normal again.

 

Her mind wandered to the team. Maybe thinking of her family would help her mood some. She thought of how she meet Tony one day having run into him by accident as she was trying to tail a guy she had been hired to find. Y/n cursed tony out not caring who he was. Tony instantly took a liking to the girl and offered her a position as an agent. Meeting Bruce had been fun. She always enjoyed Bruce's company, never feeling compelled to talk just being comfortable spending time together in silence.

 

Thor had been a hoot to meet, such a big personality. Meeting Pepper and Natasha had been the scariest thing y/n had ever done. Both women put her through the wringer but when y/n came out on the other side, she had made lifelong friends. Peter had been the most entertaining by far. The kid had energy for days and y/n loved spending time with him.

 

Eventually she finally got to meet the other half of the team. Steve was a gentleman through and through. And y/n had to admit, hearing him call her doll made her heart flutter a tiny bit. Sam became an older brother to her in no time at all, Wanda becoming a sister. Scott wasn't around too much but when he was y/n could tell he wanted to be the best dad possible. Y/n gladly offered to babysit whenever he needed, having grown fond of his child quickly. Clint was a bit standoffish but he eventually warmed up and now the two of them tried to out shoot each other on a daily basis.

 

Then there was Bucky. Y/n had heard all the stories Steve used to tell of him and what a great person he was and y/n could see just how much Steve loved and missed his friend. When y/n finally meet the man, she was stunned by his demeanor. He was such a large man yet somehow wanted to look as small as possible. There was such hurt behind those beautiful blue eyes one wondered if they had ever held happiness. When he smiled it was strained and forced but even those smiles were never aimed towards her. Y/n had tried her best to be friends but he seemed to have no interest in the matter.

 

Y/n couldn't lie to herself she was utterly attracted to the man and the more she learned about him the greater that attraction grew. But she knew Bucky would never be interested in a girl like her. She was so different from the girls Steve described Bucky going for back in the day. Plus the way he acted was evidence enough that he had no intent on ever even getting to know her.

 

As y/n mind shifted to Bucky her mood worsened thinking about the hopelessness of it all. _Just get over yourself it's a stupid crush. No one cares about such stupid things anyways. Get your head out of your ass and move on._ She grunted as she sat up and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

 

The last thing she needed was to think about her sorry love life when she was having an episode as bad as this one. Rolling over on her side, she curled into the pillow that she had been yelling and crying into when a knock came from the door.

 

Y/n rolled her eyes and ignored it. It was probably Steve or Tony letting her know they brought food by. But by the 5th knock y/n was growing irritated.

 

“Friday please tell whoever is at the door to go away. I'm not in the mood"

 

“Of course.” the AI replied. There was a moment when the voice started again. “Mr. Barnes wishes me to inform you that he knows you aren't in the mood and that is why he is here.”

 

"What! Why is Bucky outside? Oh no had I done something to upset him? Was he outraged that I thought I could close myself off when he was in such worse condition? Maybe he was tired of my bullshit and wanted to tell me to stop trying to talk to him. That had to be it. He hates me. Just like everyone else hates me. They all lie and say they don't but they're just being polite, they wish I would leave, I know it."

 

Y/n had begun to panic so bad that she hadn't realized she was talking out loud. All her greatest fears laid out for Bucky to hear from the other side of the door breaking his heart. Bucky could hear her pacing but when her pacing stopped he grew concerned. He knocked one more time and said “y/n please let me in"

 

“Why?” came a little voice and Bucky thought that he had never heard such a sad and broken voice before.

 

“Because I got something for ya doll.”

 

“...why?”

 

Bucky could tell that she was closer to the door now, her voice growing louder. “Because I got something to tell ya.”

 

“Can't you just tell me through the door?”

 

Bucky chuckled. “Nope. No can do doll.”

 

“Bucky I'm not in the right mind right now. Plus I look like death. Please don't be mad but I don't think you would enjoy my company right now.”

 

“See that's where you're wrong doll. Any moment with you is a moment I enjoy" although she couldn't see, Bucky had a large, lazy grin on his face, happy to finally confess a little bit of his feelings. “now open the door doll or I'm going to eat all these gummy bears myself"

 

At this the door slowly creaked open just enough to let y/n peep through the crack “gummy bears?”

 

“There she is” Bucky said with a soft smile. The two looked at each other unsure what to say next. “Hi” Bucky breathed out.

 

“Hello” Y/N said softly and gulped. “I’m sorry for my absence. Is there a mission? I’ll pull myself tog-”

 

“No Y/N nothing like that.” Bucky said quickly. “I was, uh, I was worried about you cause I hadn’t seen you in a couple days. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

“I’m fine really.” Y/N tried her best to smile but it didn’t produce the same sunshine like before.

           

“Um well, you see,” Bucky stuttered “don’t be mad or anything but I found out about what was wrong.”

           

“Oh” Y/N’s eyes lowered “I’m sorry Bucky, I must seem so weak now. Especially after everything you’ve been through, I must look like a fool” a small sniffle came and Bucky could feel his heart break just a little more.

           

“No! No, that’s not what I was trying to say. I just, um, I wanted to help. Somehow. But wasn’t really sure what to do so I asked Wanda to help and we went out and I got you gummi bears and-”

           

“You got me gummi bears?” Y/N asked, eyes filling with tears.

           

“Yes? Oh god did I do something wrong? I thought you liked them so I got you some. Oh god Y/N I’m so sorry.”

           

At this Y/N burst out in tears and fell to her knees. Bucky was mortified with himself until he heard Y/N through her sobs, “I love gummi -hic up- bears”

           

As he heard this declaration of love for gummi bears, Bucky chuckled and let himself in the room. He picked up Y/N and set her on the bed and went to retrieve the basket that was sitting besides the door outside.

 

He placed that basket on the bed and sat next to Y/N as she was still rubbing her eyes trying to stop the tears. Bucky couldn’t help but admire the girl even in this state. “Doll” Bucky said gently as he cupped Y/N’s cheek and wiped away a few more tears with his thumb. “Doll you can’t see the rest of your gift if you got tears in your eyes, now can you?”

 

Y/N looked confused for a moment until she spotted the basket on the bed. She gave a small gasp. “Oh Bucky” she looked at the basket and then back to him. “But why?”

 

“You know, lately I ain’t been good with my words or expressing how I’m feeling. I don’t know how to talk to anyone, let alone a fine dame like you.” Bucky saw Y/N’s cheeks go a little pink at this statement making him smile. “Y/N you are my walking sunshine. You light up everything and everyone around you with your smile and fantastic personality. When I hear you laugh, my whole world stops so I can take in every little sound you make. Seeing you fight and shoot honestly makes my heart flutter and I get so turned on when you outshoot me or Clint. The way you mesh so well with everyone on the team, even Tony and Natasha, it is awe inspiring. The way you curl your hair in your fingers while you watch a movie or read a book is adorable and when you smirk at Sam after burning him with a comeback honest to god makes my heart stop. I know I should have told you all these things before but I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to talk to me or be anywhere near me. I was worried that I would taint that precious sunshine I had come to rely on.”

 

“Bucky” Y/N breaths out looking into his steely blue eyes.

 

“Wait let me finish cause who knows the next time my brain will decide to work around you” Bucky laughs lightly. “I came to see that I was being silly and maybe you needed someone too. That maybe I was being selfish in trying to keep you to myself without offering anything in return. When I found out that you were suffering, I was irritated with myself for not knowing something so important about you. If I had know you were suffering earlier, I could have done something sooner. I realized that there is only so much I can learn from watching you from afar. I want to know you and be there for you like you have been for me, even if you didn’t realize you had been.”

 

“Bucky I am so… overwhelmed” Y/N says softly causing Bucky to look down saddened. Y/N places a hand on his cheek and lifts his head back up to meet her eyes. “But in the best possible way Buck. I have wanted to be friends with you since I meet you but I was afraid you didn’t want to know me after the way you acted when we first were introduced. I didn’t want to push you into anything so I left it at that. But I never stopped noticing you or watching the way you blossomed into the man I see before me. I was so proud of you Bucky. Watching you learn to laugh again and just be yourself. I wanted so much to be a part of that process but…”

 

“You were doll, you were. You were the main driving force behind it. The only reason I froze on the day we meet was because I hadn’t seen you before and truthfully, I was stunned by your, well, by your everything. I regret that so much, that that was the impression I left on you. I was just too scared to say hi to the pretty girl I guess.” Bucky laughs as he rubs his neck.

 

“Now that I have a hard time believing” Y/N laughed shoving Bucky in the shoulder gently.

 

“No really it’s true!” Bucky said shaking his head. “Everyone still teases me about it to this day. Steve especially. He says as long has he’s known me, he’s never seen me get so tongue tied around a girl before.”

 

“You don’t seem very tongue tied now though” Y/N looks up at Bucky through her lashes.

 

“Had to get over myself so I could give you your present” Bucky gives her a cheeky smile and picks up the basket and places it on Y/N’s lap with an ‘oof’.

 

“Good grief Bucky did you buy the whole store?” Y/N’s eyes went wide when she saw the contents.

 

“Don’t be silly” Bucky says with a grin “we went to multiple stores.”

 

“Bucky there is so much here, it must have cost a fortune.” Y/N looked up at Bucky concerned.

 

Bucky just shrugged “Eh, Stark wasn’t doing anything with that money anyways” he says with a wink.

 

“Oh Bucky! Look at them, they are so cute!” Y/N squealed as she found the little plush dolls. She took the Captain America doll and held it up, making it’s arm point at Bucky. “Watch your language” Y/N says in her best Cap voice.

 

Bucky explodes with laughter at her sad impression of Steve. Bucky picked up the Hulk doll and said “Hulk SMASH” in his best Hulk voice causing Y/N to giggle in response.

 

“Oh here’s a little Bucky!” Y/N says as she picks up the Winter Soldier doll. Y/N holds it up but doesn’t say anything, just sort of growls.

 

“Whatever I don’t growl!” Bucky said in defense.

 

“Yes you do! You get all brewed and angry looking like this” Y/N scrunched up her face in a silly attempt to imitate Bucky’s work face.

 

“I do not!” Bucky said through his laughter.

 

“Do too!” Y/N said as she placed the remaining dolls on her bed and got the blanket out of the basket. She stood and placed the basket on the coffee table and returned to her bed to find Bucky watching her intently. Y/N blushed and looked away. “So did you know my favorite dog was a corgi or did you ask somebody?” she asked as she unrolled the blanket.

 

Bucky scrunched his nose up “Well I remembered that you always said they had stubby legs that you called “drumsticks” and they did this thing called a ‘sploot’ so I had to ask what kind of dog that was, much to everyone’s entertainment.” Bucky rolled his eyes.     

 

“That is so freaking sweet Bucky. Thank you. Thank you for everything Bucky. You can’t imagine how much this has helped. In more ways than you can imagine really.” Wrapping herself in the blanket Y/N laid down on the bed snuggling the Winter Solider plush. Bucky runs his fingers through her hair soothingly.  

 

“Anything for you doll.” Bucky looks at Y/N and it takes her breath away. The way he looks at her as if she were the only thing that mattered in the whole universe. And to him, she really was all that mattered. Knowing that he helped her makes him feel as though he just saved the world ten times over.

 

“Bucky will you stay with me for a bit?” Y/N looks up shyly. “I’m feeling better but it’s just, I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts.”

 

“Trust me I understand. Whatever you want Y/N, I got you. Anytime, anyplace.”

 

“Thank you Bucky. Thank you so much.”     

 

"Thank you Y/N for just being you. Now what do you say I order a Hawaiian pizza, and another pizza you know for those who actually have good taste, and we watch whatever it was that Wanda said you liked." Bucky stuck out his tongue as he said this and got up to make the call.

 

Y/N laughed and got up to look in the basket again. Wanda had picked out the entire "Walking with..." series. It had always been your favorite show but never bought it cause something else always came up. Bucky walked back in and you smiled broadly.

 

"So what is it? I'm not to sure what it was but Wanda said you would love it so that worked for me" Bucky says with that stupid happy grin that is glued to his face.

 

"It's a documentary series about dinosaurs and then before the dinosaurs and then after the dinosaurs and then human evolution" Y/N says excitedly reminding Bucky of a hyper puppy. "Oh" Y/N's face drops slightly "I don't know if you would really be in to it though. It's probably really boring and lame to others."

 

"Y/N look at me" Bucky says as he lifts her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Don't you ever for one second think" Bucky paused staring deeply into her eyes, "that I will never be interested" Bucky was leaning close eyes flicking to her lips, "in anything, and I mean **anything** that involves" Bucky's lips were ghosting Y/N's " _dinosaurs_." Bucky finally breaths out almost in a moan.

 

Bucky stopped moving letting his lips skim over Y/N's, staring at each other. Bucky couldn't keep the sly grin that was forming and both Bucky and Y/N burst out in laughter. Bucky was grinning like a fool as he watched Y/N double over with laughter. Bucky knew for once in his life that he had a purpose and his purpose was to make Y/N smile as much as she made him smile. To love her like she loved gummi bears and plush toys and dinosaurs and-

 

Abruptly Y/N stood up and threw her arms around Bucky and kissed his cheek. "Bucky I love it all. Thank you for everything. Thank you. I love it and I love you. Thank you!"

 

Bucky smiled wide. This was the start of a great friendship and hopefully more. Bucky would give it time. Let it nurture and grow. He knew what he wanted to do though. He knew that he was to be there for her like she had been for her.      


End file.
